Middle Girl
by Airi-hime
Summary: The past is a thing in the past. No matter what it can come back to you. The loved ones that died many years ago come back now to the new generation. Has Sakura found someone out of team 7? RR please and enjoy my crap writing
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto and thats for the whole story**

_We are all alike. We may not realize it but each generation that has time pass us by we become more alike to the past. The past a thing of the past. A thing not mention unless it is grand. The past known to some who lived past the past. Those who survived war and sorrow, have seen the new ones become like the lives that we miss even now. _

I've looked into past scrolls of Team 7 shinobi. Legendary Team 7 not just the now generation team 7 the past team 7's.

Sarutobi 3rd Hokage took Orochimaru, Tsunade, and Jiraiya as his students. Team 7

Yondaime 4th Hokage took Kakashi, Rin, and Obito as his students. Team 7

Kakashi Hatake Ex- ANBU and now the past sensai of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. Team 7 and even now Tsunade, Orochimaru and Jiraiya have taken each of us as their students we are the future Sannins as some may say.

Not only was this generation's team 7 great the past teams have all had their traitors and their Hero's but their well always be the one girl in the middle.

Rin

Tsunade

and

I

Sakura Haruno

we are the girls in the middle. We have all trained to be excellent medical nins and Tsunade the Legendary Slug Sannin and now 5th Hokage of Konoha as passed the girl in the middle. She may still linger that place but to others she has passed it.

What about Rin and I?

What ever did happen to Rin?

Nobody ever found her body. Is she still out their. Or has she joined Yondaime and Obito. Is she happy?

More importantly is she still the one girl in the middle?

**A/N I m not really sure if i should continue this please tell me.**

**thankies**

**Airi**


	2. Chapter 2

Team Seven has gathered at the normal training grounds to ..er..train. Their were doing the normal day thing. Kakashi was reading the OH so FAMOUS Icha Icha Paradise(Book 5 to be exact.) Naruto and Sai were having their usual idiotic arguments that ended up into a spar. I always had to break them up.

Their was the go-lucky sensai, the loud annoying idiot, and the quiet, proud and jerk ass of a ex- ANBU black op. Where to I come in? I'm just the one who heals them and the one they protect. Am I only their healing slave to them? What would they do if I became strong and cold hearted like Sai and Sasuke. I mean heck even Neji the Hyuuga Neji has opened up to me and the girls. The guys not so much really. They all are strong, slightly hot drooling idiots.

"I AM GOING TO BE THE BEST HOKAGE EVER! THEN I CAN ORDER YOU TO GET ME MY RAMEN BWHAHA!" Sigh there goes Naruto again.

"Dope, I'll take Hokage for you then you can be my foot rest."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU GAY BASTARD!"

"I'm gay, Pfft I have dick you don't you Dick less wonder." The fight should break out soon...

[In the trees not to far from team 7

"Their see look at him, you've dressed him up in Hokage clothes since he was a child, now he has that dream of yours." A girl said hitting a boy to the left of her.

"He looked cute in the clothing. He loves Ramen! I'm so proud." The boy who now had a large bump on his head swooned in love as he watched Naruto and Sai battle it out and yell at each other.

"Idiot. Can we go down their now, those two will rip each others limbs off soon. Kakashi won't stop them he is busy reading as always." A boy to the left of the girl spoke up.

"You two will get into the way of things, I'll handle it." the girl spoke up again hitting both of the boys. She was ready to leap across the grounds to stop the boys when she saw something very alike to her.

[back to TEAM 7

Sai and Naruto had already cut each other up enough for today.

I got up from my comfortable seat against a big tree and walked over to them. Naruto was about to perform Rasengan and Sai was well I don't really want to know what he was planning on doing.

I stood in the middle of the two and...

"STOOOOOP AND SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed then I motioned them to come over to me. They slowly walked towards me and at the perfect time.

I punched each of them on the heads and scolded them.

"NOW what the HELL did I say about beating each other until you have almost no chakara and until you bleed to death. Be happy I stopped you before any of those happened." after that I finished healing the two idiots that wouldn't stop glaring at each other.

"Well Well It seems its time to go see Tsunade-hime. Lets go." Kakashi said as we poofed away.

"Come boys lets go." and with that we poofed away to end up in Tsunade's office.

[in the trees

"Thats are cue. Lets go." the girl said as the three shinobi poofed away.

[Tsunade's office

"BAAA-CHAN" Naruto Screamed running into the office and actually dodging an on coming empty sake bottle.

It was quiet for a while until we heard footsteps running towards them and screaming??

"BAAA-CHAN! HELP ME, SHE'S GOING TO EAT ME!"

"COME BACK HERE YOU POOR SELF EXCUSED NAME OF A HOKAGE! YOU SICK BASTARD!"

"WAIT WAIT FOR ME, I WANNA SEE KAKASHI!"

**BOOM**

**WHACK **

**COLLIDE**

**THWACK**

Team 7 and Tsunade stared at the big lump of groaning shinobi on the floor.

Their was two guys and one girl.

"Hah told you others call you an old lady.."Naruto bragged out

"shut up dickless wonder"

Naruto and on of the mysterious guy jumped in front of Sai and yelled

"I DO HAVE A DICK I'LL PROVE IT!"

"OH NO YOU DON"T!" Sakura and the girl yelled out and punched the respected boy.

"Wahh Sakura-chan"

"Waah Rin-Chan"

"Rin?" Tsunade asked?

"Rin-san?"Sakura repeated

"Who?"Naruto and Sai questioned

R-Rin?" Kakashi stuttered.

"Yes you're looking at the beautiful and scary Rin-chan"

"And me The Strong One Eyed Sharingan Obito!"

"Finally you have the Strong, Brave, And Sexy Arashi Uzumaki Yondaime Hokage. Speaking of which...TSUNADE STEP DOWN YOUR POSITION OF HOKAGE FOR I AM HOKAGE!"

"..silence.."

"WHAT THE HELL! YOU'VE BEEN DEAD FOR 16 YEARS YOU IDIOT! AND YOU TWO WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" Tsunade has snapped

"Baa-chan..-"

"DON"T YOU BAA-CHAN ME! You LEFT you're own son to be shunned by the village for years until he turned 12 and was accepted for his stupid pranks and Ninja Skills! He Even have a girlfriend! THE HYUUGA HEIRESS! He Is IN LINE FOR THE NEXT HOKAGE AFTER I RETIRE!"

Huff Huff

"Tsunade-hime"

"OBITO UCHIHA AND RIN WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN OFF HAVING SEX! YOU COULD OF COME BACK HOME! YOU LEFT Kakashi sad and HURT AND NOW HE IS LATE FOR EVERY SINGLE IMPORTANT MEETING!"

"Tsunade-shishou calm down!" Sakura demanded as she gave her second mother some sake.

"Thanks"

"WHAT?!? I told Old Man Hokage that Naruto was to be a hero. Where the hell is that old geezer I gotta make him pay!" Arashi yelled out.

"HE'S DEAD YOU ASSHOLE. OROCHIMARU KILLED HIM YOU FUCKTARD!" This time it was Sakura who yelled at the Yondaime as she hugged poor Naruto who still hasn't fully got over the death of Sarutobi.

" YOU STILL READ ICHA ICHA PARADISE! YOU TEME WHAT VOLUME ARE YOU ON!" Obito screamed out!

"Volume 25."

"YOU PERVET!" Rin screamed out chasing Kakashi around trying to burn the perverted book.

"Rin-san its no point I've tried many times to burn those books, I even set his apartment on fire." Sakura sighed out

"I need more sake.." Tsunade Muttered out

"STOOOP!" Tsunade yelled out "Now Arashi explain where the hell you've been?"

"Well, After i sealed Kyuubi-teme into Naruto MY beautiful YOUTHFUL SON. I did a secret Jutsu to have a clone of my body to die and last until i was buried. After that I wondered around the nations living a Hokage free life, I even met some good looking gals! By the way what ever happened to my beautiful and scary wife Lena?"

"Lena, Lena gave birth to a second child right after Naruto, it turns out they were twins but the girl takes after Lena and the Haruno Family." Tsunade muttered out

"I have another child? She Looks like Lena? Who is she?"

"I am, I am Naruto's twin sister. The third Hokage kept me as a secret from Naruto and the village." Sakura explained.

"EHH?" Naruto and Arashi screamed out.

"But where is Lena?"

"Lena was killed by Sasuke Uchiha of the Sound village." Sakura explained

"Maybe thats why your mom always told me i was a good kid and to be strong and she loved me?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"yeah I knew when I was 8, Mom told me, I was scared and confused so i pretended to hate Naruto but truly I was happy."Sakura explained again with tears in the corners of her eyes. " Naruto I'm sorry gomen gomen!"

"Its okay Sakura-chan!" Naruto YELLED out as he hugged his newly found twin.

"NOW, UCHIHA Obito and Rin, Where were you two?" Tsunade questioned out

"Well After I gave Kakashi my Sharingan I was found by a group of villagers, they saved me and they had their ninja medic heal me which turned out to be Rin-chan. After hours of Rin yelling at me we decided to do some R-rated things and then we left to train and become better shinobi after 3 years we met Arashi and we traveled with Arashi for years and we all planned to come back home." Obito finished up the story.

"Gomen Kakashi i told you, I loved you but i still do. Just Obito is my love now." Rin said as she hugged Kakashi.

"Heh Its alright I have Anko.." Kakashi giggled as he thought of Anko.

"Sigh, Team 7 no mission today go home, please just go." Tsunade sighed out.

"Where are we supposed to stay!" Arashi yelled out.

"Arashi stay with Naruto, Rin with Sakura and Obito with Kakashi."

"Hai" With that they all left.


End file.
